In order to improve a utilization rate of a backlight of a liquid crystal display panel and reduce a light loss thereof, the liquid crystal display devices based on the display principle of Field Sequential Color (FSC) have been widely used in recent years.
FIG. 1 schematically shows the display principle of a TGB-FSC liquid crystal display device in the prior art, wherein TGB refer to transparent sub pixels, green sub pixels and blue sub pixels respectively. FIG. 1(a) schematically shows a first color field when a frame image is displayed, and FIG. 1(b) schematically shows a second color field when the frame image is displayed. Each display unit of the liquid crystal display device comprises two color filters and a transparent color filter. As shown in FIG. 1, each frame image displayed on the liquid crystal display device is obtained through a combination of the first color field and the second color field.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1(a), when the first color field is presented, a white backlight is activated, and the transparent sub pixels, green sub pixels and blue sub pixels are all turned on. That is, liquid crystal molecules of each sub pixel are rotated accordingly under a voltage. White light transmits through the transparent sub pixels. Due to the color filters arranged at the green sub pixels and the blue sub pixels respectively, green light transmits through the green sub pixels, and blue light transmits through the blue sub pixels. In this case, the first color field has image information of white color, green color and blue color. When the second color field is presented, as shown in FIG. 1(b), the white backlight is deactivated, while a red backlight is activated. The green sub pixels and the blue sub pixels are both turned off, while the transparent sub pixels are maintained on a turn-on state. In this case, the red backlight only transmits through the transparent sub pixels, and thus the second color field has red color image information. At last, the first color field and the second color field enter into the eyes accordingly, and are combined into one frame image containing complete color information.
It is discovered during research that, in the FSC liquid crystal display device in the prior art, a color shift phenomena would occur. For example, when one frame image is displayed using white backlight and red backlight in an alternative manner, the image displayed therein would contain more red color ingredient than otherwise the color shift phenomenon does not occur. At the same time, it is discovered that the main reason for the color shift phenomenon is that the response time of liquid crystals is too long.
At present, some technical solutions have been proposed in order to solve the color shift problem, however, the technical effect thereof are not satisfactory. This is mainly because, in most of the current technical solution, the calculation amount is huge, and thus the execution speed is reduced. Consequently, when images are displayed on the liquid crystal display device, the fluency thereof would be affected. Meanwhile, since storage equipment with large capacity is needed for calculation and storage, the cost of the liquid crystal display device would increase inevitably.
In a word, in order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, a method through which the color shift phenomena of the liquid crystal display device can be eliminated in an effective and low cost manner is urgently needed.